Darkness Rising
by Constantine1453
Summary: Post-Hogwarts : Percy is kidnapped, but it's only the tip of the iceberg. Chapter 10 : Crypts - Harry & Co. discover the way into the caverns. Harry and Hermione have a conversation.
1. A Briefcase

Darkness Rising  
By : Constantine1453

Disclaimer : This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

1. A Briefcase

_Vienna, Austria_  
  
Percy sat uncomfortably at a small desk, his legs cramped and in need of a good long walk, pouring over the _Floo'er's Guide to Austria_, his eyes squinting at the small text. The last threads of the golden afternoon sun slipped below the sculpted Viennese rooftops and he sighed, carefully turning the page, not wanting it to get wrinkled or ripped. A chime from his alarm came a few minutes later; he was supposed to meet...someone outside of the Hofburg tonight, to deliver a briefcase. The Minister wasn't clear on who it would be, only that he would recognize him on sight. Percy certainly hoped so, he wasn't having very much luck communicating with the local population. He hadn't bothered to learn much German before leaving London; Percy simply assumed that he wouldn't be here long enough to need to know anything beyond Guten Tag'. He had been here three days, and trying to find his way around, let alone understand any of the magnificent buildings in Vienna was slightly short of impossible.  
  
He rose out of his chair and stretched upwards, the knots in his stomach and legs coming undone slowly. It was warm in his tiny room, being June and he yawned. The chime rang again, more urgently this time; he had charmed it to do so every three minutes until he had gone. Percy took a long look in the mirror, moved a single hair back that had falling out of place, grabbed the briefcase, and crossed to the door. Percy walked out, shut the door behind him, and took the stairs. It wasn't that he was afraid of the lift exactly, but he preferred to travel with his own two feet. He knew that this was irrational, but Muggle lifts did not even look safe; this was was all glass and mirrors, giving a nice view of the hotel, but little else.  
  
Walking into the lobby, Percy frowned. The lobby was ghastly, and it seemed to grate even more every time he walked across it. A chandelier hung from the high ceiling, the glittering light reflecting off a thousand mirrors. White walls shone, and gilded panels marched stately around the vast room. He turned in his key wordlessly - Muggles here did that, apparently. The first time he had tried to take it out of the hotel he was almost assaulted by the concierge for leaving with his key.  
  
His red hair stood out against the rest of the passing foot traffic, all trying to go home, but no one really in any hurry. Percy set his feet in the direction of the cathedral. From across the street, a shabby, squat man muttered something to himself, and disappeared from the street, following Percy at a good distance, but never losing sight of his prey.  
  
Percy tried to blend in with the crowd, now passing gothic St. Stephan's, which Percy had visited earlier that day. Dusk was settling in, and the streetlights all popped on around him as he turned right, and set his feet in the director of the Hofburg. Shops with fabulously expensive shoes or handbags passed by, and he took a left onto a short smaller street, which opened onto a square. Directly in front of him was the sprawling Hofburg, the imperial palace of the Habsburg dynasty. A fountain sprayed in front of it, and as he had been instructed, he began to walk the distance towards it.  
  
Just in front of the House of Gentlemen' shop, which sold British goods to Austrians, a liveried man stood trying to sell tourists tickets to a concert. He smiled and walked towards Percy.  
  
Classical concert tickets? He asked in good English. Percy smiled, happy that someone spoke good English, shook his head, and tried to move around him, but the man smiled more broadly and held his arm. He asked again, this time a little more forcefully. Percy got a feeling in his stomach that something was very wrong with this, and he pulled his arm away a little rudely before trying to walk away.  
  
An invisible hand went over his mouth, a wand poked through his shirt. Percy tried to draw his wand, but it was knocked away. With a simple word from the invisible man, he and his two captors vanished, the entire scene over in thirty seconds. Muggles walked by as if nothing had happened.

Harry Potter, now twenty-three and a member of the International Conference of Wizards (Security Division), watched Percy approach the man, say something to him, and then try to pull away. Harry moved to the dark wooden door of the shop, eyes never leaving Percy. Suddenly, Percy froze in front of him and Harry flung open the door and ran out into the middle of the street, but by then, Percy had gone, along with whatever he had been carrying. He looked around him, trying to watch for anyone else who might attack, but found only people walking past him unconcerned. His foot came down on something round, and he bent to pick it up. Percy's wand, long and thin, lay on the ground. Harry levitated it, slipped it into his pocket, and began to walk to the ICW headquarters, his mind already churning with possibilities.  
  
A/N - Please Review. Thank you. :) This is only the tip of the ice berg, trust me. Lots more to come. I will try to update every 3-4 days with chapters like this, rather than once a month with longer chapters. 


	2. International Confederation of Wizards

Darkness Rising  
By : Constantine1453

Disclaimer : This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

2. The International Confederation of Wizards

_Vienna, Austria  
Somewhere under the Hofburg_  
  
Harry ran across the cobbled street, not conscious of the traffic careening around him and through the enormous iron gates of the Hofburg, flashing a badge at the guard on duty as ran. He entered a large courtyard and headed towards the far right corner. It wasn't so much that he had lost Percy, well, okay it was. After six years of peace, something in his stomach told him that he was not going to like the answers that he would get once those responsible were caught. Crossing into the slightly cooler shade of a large archway, he walked to the beige wall, and tapped on it three times. A door appeared, shimmering out of it's Illusionment charm. Checking for any Muggles, Harry saw none, pulled open the door, which lead to a long series of steps winding down into the depths of the palace.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs, Gloria Jenkins stood at attention, wand at the ready for any trouble. He smiled at her as he walked past, but she didn't even twitch. Three steps beyond her, the corridor opened into a huge cavern, with hundreds of doors along the walls stretching to the far side. Hundreds of witches and wizards sat in meetings, at desks, and wandered the few corridors of this central command, the International Confederation of Wizards (ICW). The cavern was dominated by the gigantic translucent globe that floated just a few inches off the ground, and showed every magic spell being done at any one time. Different spells showed different colors; a good' spell, harmless in it's intent, showed a pale blue, while a spell with malicious intent showed black. About twenty quills flew across parchments recording those spells and who cast them. Most of the spells were blue, but just a few were black.  
  
Harry ignored the globe though, and started down one of the corridors, intent on finding Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore had retired at the end of Harry's seventh year, saying that with the Fall of Voldemort, he could leave knowing that Hogwarts was as safe as might be expected for a normal year.' He had come here to Vienna to take a more active role in the ICW and work towards a more intergrated magical world.  
  
Harry probably should have gone to his commander in the security division first, but he thought Dumbledore should know about Percy's kidnapping, as he was supposed to deliver Percy to him, after all. His office was in the very middle of the left hand wall, and Harry had to count the doors to get to his, as each door looked exactly the same. He knocked, heard a muffled reply, and opened the door.  
  
Dumbledore sat behind a large desk full of odd objects; a brass tube that shot sparks when you whistled at it, a silver plate that hummed whenever a hand was put near it, and a host of other things. Yes, Harry? Dumbledore asked pensively, adjusting his spectacles to get a better view of him, Something has come up, Harry, otherwise you would not be in here. Something to do with Percy Weasley. Lemon drop? he asked, holding out a box. Harry took one awkwardly, and sucked on it for a minute. Harry didn't know quite what to say. He, well, er...he's been kidnapped. Harry finished in a rush, and let out a breath.  
  
Whatever Dumbledore was expecting, it certainly wasn't that, and he folded his wizened hands onto the dark desktop and sat in thought for a long moment. Did Percy leave anything behind? Harry nodded and laid Percy's wand on Dumbledore's desk. I see, said Dumbledore, reaching for it and twirling it in his fingers. Percy knew what was happening, and left us a trace of him. Go run some tests and see if he is still in Vienna. I hope so, for his sake. It will be easier to find him and contain those responsible if he is.  
  
Percy was carrying something, Professor. It went with him. A briefcase, it looked like. Harry remembered the briefcase Percy was carrying before he disappeared.  
  
Ah yes, the briefcase. Harry do not trouble yourself over that particular item. Mister Weasley will be perfectly capable of taking care of himself. There was, however, an unspoken I hope.'  
  
Harry took back Percy's wand, and left Dumbledore's office quickly. He crossed the cavern and headed towards the globe. A set of stairs led him down to the security division, and his home office. Halitos Zinker, his Chief, grabbed him as soon as he was in sight, pulling him off into a corner, his forehead creased with worry. Zinker was one-sixteenth giant, and he stood just over seven feet tall and was wide, filling all but the largest spaces. He had bright, sharp eyes, and his black hair was tied back in a ponytail. Potter, where is Weasley? He asked gruffly, concern showing on his face. Harry quickly recounted the events of the evening, and told him that he was going to run tests on Percy's wand. Zinker agreed, but said not to run off on a rescue mission without consulting him first. Harry nodded, and Zinker left him standing beside the stairs.   
  
Harry returned to his office, trying not to notice the teetering pile of papers in his in' box. Sitting down in the comfy red and gold armchair in front of his desk, he pulled out Percy's wand and laid it in front of him. He grabbed his own wand and pointed it at Percy's, saying as a stream of golden light connected the two wands. He closed his eyes, and an image of a crypt formed in his head, followed by a flash of a golden sunburst and a flag. Harry opened his eyes and knew that Percy was somewhere in Vienna, otherwise the images would not have been that distinct. He just had to find out where.  
  
A/N : Thank you to Tabitha for the speedy and excellent Beta. Reviewers for Chapter 1 : Miss Piratess. Many thanks to you as well. Once again, Darkness Rising will be updated every 3-4 days. Please remember to Review! This is, as I said, only the tip of the iceburg. Cheers until Chapter 3! 


	3. A Search Begins

Darkness Rising  
  
By : Constantine1453

Disclaimer : This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including, but not limited to, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

3. A Search Begins

_Vienna, Austria  
In and Around the City_  
  
Ich möchste fünf Stadtplanen, bitte. Haben Sie--(1) Harry fumbled out, speaking slowly to the woman at the information booth.  
  
Ja, wir haben fünf Stadtplanen. Fünf Euro, bitte (2). She answered, smiling at Harry. She was clearly amused by his attempt to speak German, and her eyes sparkled. Harry thrust his hands into his pockets, and searched for enough coins. He found a handful, counted out five Euros, and handed them over to the prim woman. She smiled even more deeply, and handed him five city maps. Harry thanked her, and walked back to his group from the ICW. A team of ten had been assembled to search the city for a sunburst and flag, and more importantly, for the crypts.   
  
Harry moved them away from the booth and spoke quickly and quietly. Right, so we'll split off into groups of two and search. I'm with Andre. A short wizard wearing an overly large beanie and Hawaiian shirt with a camera around his neck stepped next to him. The rest of you, start searching outside the Ring. We'll take inside. He handed a map to each of them, tapping his wand on every one, charming them to reflect every area searched on all of the maps. Four pairs of wizards, all disguised as what they thought British tourists should look like then wandered off in all directions.   
  
Andre, let's begin with St. Stephen's, Harry told his partner. Gustav Andre nodded, and pointed to the steeple of the cathedral. They walked in silence, weaving their way through the crowded streets while always keeping the church in sight. Harry brooded over the fact that it had been under his watch that Percy was kidnapped. He had to work to get him back; but more than that, he had to be the one to get him back. They turned a corner, and suddenly it stood before them, thrusting up into the blue sky. It was an impressive sight, even crowded among the rest of the city. Centuries of dirt and grime stuck to its Gothic walls and windows and the huge brown and gray blocks looked almost diseased. Somehow though, it retained its beauty throughout the splotches.   
  
The pair went inside, drinking in the carvings above the doors. They entered through a side door, and the enormous nave stretched before them. Trunk-like pillars thrust up into the sky, supporting the roof, and polished pews sat silently below. A few people wandered around the church, tourists mostly, but the devout knelt in prayer before the altar. At the left transept, a clock read when the next tour of the crypts was going to be - they had missed it by almost fifteen minutes, and there wasn't going to be another one for forty-five more. Harry sighed, and motioned to Andre to come over to him. He whispered I want to check out the crypt. Cover me, and started to head towards the stairs leading down to the crypt. He slipped under the rope at the top of the stairs, and as quietly as he could, walked down the steps into the gloominess below.   
  
He could hear the authoritative voice of the tour guide echo though the crypt as he crept past the numerous tombs of the Habsburgs. There were thirty or more tombs; great stone affairs with carvings of Emperors and Dukes and their wives and children. Suddenly Harry felt something tingle the back of his brain, telling him to move along as he passed the tomb of Emperor Maximillian III. He looked at the tomb closely, and resisted the temptation to move past it, as strong as the tingle might have wanted. His head hurt, and he squinted - was that a wand in the Emperor's hand?' he wondered, stepping back.  
  
That instinct saved him, because without warning, the stone figure rose up and dove at Harry, who ducked out of the way, bashing into the tomb of Francis I. Harry pulled his wand out, and yelled at the stone figure advancing towards him, wand raised. The Stunning Spell did nothing, instead, it bounced off and hit a low pillar, causing a deep hole in it. Shouting at the figure, he flung a fiery red light. The light enveloped the statue, and quickly reduced it to a stone lump on the ground.   
  
Harry caught his breath, and looked at the tomb that the statue was guarding. It had a series of runes running over it, in a language that Harry didn't recognize. Potter, you all right? Andre asked, his voice making Harry jump a bit. The other wizard had come down because of all of the commotion - the tour group was too far away to hear anything now.  
  
Fine, Andre, fine. Some stone figure attacked me, that's all. Harry told him, relief obvious in his voice.  
  
Oh, is that all? I suppose after defeating You-Know-Who that an Austrian Stone Monster would be a walk in the park, Andre laughed, and Harry gave him a dirty look. Even after six years, the week preceding the Fall of Voldemort was one that Harry did not like to think about. During that week, wizards and witches disappeared at a furious pace, and the village of Hogsmeade was virtually abandoned, the inhabitants taking refuge inside Hogwarts. The school itself had been attacked at the end of that week, and it was then that Harry finally broke Voldemort and killed him. Sometimes the screams of that last battle still haunted him in his sleep.  
  
Changing the subject Harry asked, Can I borrow your camera for a minute? I want to capture these runes. Andre nodded, and took the strap from around his neck and handed it to Harry. He took five pictures of each of the different sections, and hoped that would be enough for Christy Agitha, the rune-reader at the ICW.  
  
They walked quickly out of the crypt after that, and exited out a side door, which led them to the back of the cathedral. Stopping beside a statue, Andre took a drink of water from a canteen he had brought with him, and leaned up against the statue. Do you think we'll ever find the church? He asked Harry, who was gaping at something behind Andre. Andre asked, confused. Harry simply pointed behind him, and when Andre turned, he saw what Harry was looking at. There was a flag with a cross on it, in front of a golden sunburst.  
  
I think we've found our church. Harry told him, pressing his wand to the city map.  
  
(1) I would like five city maps please. Do you have--  
  
(2) Yes, we have five city maps. Five Euros, please.  
  
A/N : Reviews for Chapter 2 : Miss Piratess & Tabby. Thanks so much for reviewing! My wonderful beta, for Chapter 3: Tabby - without who, the grammar would be infinitely worse. Don't forget to hit that little review button on the left after reading and review. Much obliged. Once again, the next chapter will be out in 3-4 days. What happens? Well, we find out what has happened to Percy, and why (or he thinks why) he has been kidnapped. Finally, lest you think any less of me - there is no Maximillian III Habsburg, and no, he (nor any other of the family) were wizards. 


	4. Questions

Darkness Rising  
  
By : Constantine1453

Disclaimer : This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including, but not limited to, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

4. Questions

_Vienna, Austria  
St. Stephen's Cathedral_  
  
Percy was frightened, and rightfully so. He had been kidnapped at wand point by an unknown assailant, and for the past twenty-four hours, hadn't had so much as a moment's rest. Images of his past came soaring into his head unbidden; arrogance from others toward his family, breaking up with Penelope, and a thousand others, all magnified to break him. The room around him was inky black. Percy stood in the center, chains pulling his arms above his head. Sounds of rats scurrying around him assaulted his ears, and every once in a while, one would nibble on his pants leg. He had had no contact with his captors since they left him there, and no idea when he would, either.  
  
An image of himself sitting at the Wizengamot wander into his head. It was during Harry Potter's fifth year, and the memory was of him greedily taking notes for Fudge as Potter was tried. Every feather on his quill stood out, and Percy couldn't help but feel shame for following the trial with unabashed glee. As Fudge spoke for the first time, Percy wrote as fast as he could, dipping his quill into the well recklessly, trying to get all of it down.  
  
Good evening, Percival Ignatius Weasley, a slithering voice said to him, echoing off the walls, and interrupting his memories. Percy shivered in spite of himself. I trust you find your accommodations pleasing? A low, throaty laugh asked the question, and Percy thrashed about, trying to find out from where the voice was coming. It was no use though, total darkness surrounded him completely. Weasley, you have something that we want.   
  
What do you want from me? Percy croaked out, his voice hoarse and cracked.  
  
I think you know what we want, came the reply, and the room exploded in light, blinding him. He heard footsteps coming towards him, boots walking on some sort of metal grate. Percy braced himself for what was to come, muscles tensed. The voice cried, and Percy flung himself around wildly, his chains taunt. His world was pain, there was no beginning and no end to the fire that contorted every limb and sinew he had. As soon as it had come, it stopped, and it was almost as if Percy could not remember it. Almost. Do you remember now?  
  
Percy chuckled at his captor, mostly because he knew these questions to be futile. I have nothing to say. The Ministry of Magic does not negotiate with--   
  
The deep voice cut him off and said Percy contorted again, and his chains creaked and groaned with his efforts. Pain came over him in waves, and he could barely scream. It ended just as abruptly as the last time. His eyes squinted open, and felt a spoon at his mouth. Percy tried resisting, but it was forced between his chapped lips, and he swallowed it without realizing it. A haze fell over his mind, and he found himself unable to control his speech.   
  
Why are you in Vienna, Weasley? the voice asked.  
  
I am to deliever a briefcase containing a treaty between the Minister of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards, his rational mind screamed, but neither his body or his consciousness responded.  
  
What is the treaty? It was asked softly, dangerously low.   
  
I do not know. Percy answered truthfully. I was told to bring it to Vienna to present before Albus Dumbledore for his signature.   
  
What does the treaty contain? The question was harder, more insistent.   
  
I was not told what the treaty contained when I left London, nor did I read it en route to Vienna.  
  
You lie! _Cruci_-- Percy tried to brace himself for the onslaught, but it was useless when his body wasn't under his control. It never came. He heard a second wizard enter the chamber, and suddenly he could see again. The second person had brought the lights down. He was stooped over, and a deep cowl hid his face completely. The first man dropped to his knees and bent his head. Great Master, I have been unable to extract the truth from this one. It almost seems as if he knows nothing. The first man finished, but remained kneeling.   
  
The second man dismissed his failure with a gesture. It is of no matter, Stevens, a voice emanated from that cowl that Percy almost recognized, but it wasn't quite the same as he remembered. What does matter is that we have Weasley here with us.  
  
Percy's eyes widened, and he felt control returning to him. What--what will you do with me? He asked, frightened of what the answer would be. The deeply hooded man limped over to him, shaking off the offer of help from his lackey. A gnarled, bony white hand reached up and pulled the hood down over his head, revealing exactly who was inside. Tufts of white hair flew in all directions, while a single gray eye bored into Percy. Most of his face was badly disfigured, and scars crisscrossed the rest.  
  
Percy couldn't stop himself before asking the obvious question, Who are you? in a very quiet voice.  
  
The wizard below him coughed, and then smiled very disturbingly. Do you not recognize me, traitor? Percy shook his head. It was decidedly odd to be having a normal conversation with someone whose body was so disfigured. I suppose the years change even the most pure of wizards, a simple gesture of his hand, and he was able to raise himself up again, and his face turned into someone recognizable.   
  
It was Lucius Malfoy. But you're--you're... Percy trailed off.  
  
Lucius finished, and dropped the illusion, his body falling back onto itself. No, I am very much alive. Lucius Malfoy is a survivor. And with your help, I will survive forever! A strange red light came into Lucius' eye at that moment, causing it to pulsate.   
  
I'll never help you, Malfoy. There is no peace with the dark. It was a popular saying at the end of the Second Voldemort War, when the Ministry and Dumbledore was winning, and Voldemort lost some of his closest supporters.  
  
Such brave words for a blood traitor. However, I think you will find that I am very persuasive. With a gesture, the room was plunged into darkness once again, and Percy dreaded what he knew was coming.  
  
A/N : No peace with the dark is a take-off of No peace with the shadow, a line from Robert Jordan's excellent short story Strike at Shayol Ghul. Many thanks to my wonderful beta Tabby. Reviews of Chapter 3 : Tabby & Miss Piratess. Thanks for reviewing! Please remember to review chapter 4. :) In chapter 5, we discuss Runes, and Harry asks a question. A member of the trio also makes an appearance. I will be posting on Mondays and Thursdays from now on, so look for chapter 5 on Thursday! 


	5. A Search Continues

Darkness Rising  
  
By : Constantine1453

Disclaimer : This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including, but not limited to, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

5. A Search Continues

_Vienna, Austria  
Somewhere under the Hofburg_  
  
Harry sat behind his desk, twirling a quill absently as he reflected on the past thirty-six hours. It was dawn, two days after Percy had been kidnapped, and he and his team were waiting for the results of the photographs of the runes. He blinked slowly, felt his eyelids droop, and yawned. He couldn't sleep, not yet, so he snapped his eyes open and went in search of some Pepper-up potion. A short walk later, he found himself in a small, closed-off room, offof one of the side corridors. Tall round tables and a boiling, steaming cauldron in the middle of the room provided everything he needed. The cauldron held a strong dose of Pepper-up potion and he dipped a cup into it. Trying not to look at the thick black liquid, he drank the entire thing in one gulp, coughing loudly as it went down his throat, burning.   
  
Strong enough for you, Potter? Andre asked, smiling. Made it myself, he said, coming into the room and pounding Harry on the back, stopping Harry from coughing anymore.  
  
Yeah. Good though, Harry replied, finally able to speak after the tingling sensation that spread all over his body went away. What's up?  
  
The photographs are developed, and Tab is taking a look at them. She's not really happy about it though, Andre added. Markum is doing them? Harry asked, curious. Christy Agitha was one of the Rune Readers for the ICW, but Tabella Markum was her boss, mean-spirited and a sour, pinched woman. Andre answered. She took a look at them and didn't recognize anything. She thought her boss might have a better time of it. You ready? He grinned at his boss.  
  
Harry laughed. In an ideal world, Andre, I would be home in bed and you and she would be out on the town. Let's go take a look. Tabella Markum doesn't frighten me, not now. The pair left the small room, and headed down into the depths of the Security Department.  
  
Reaching the Runes Research Department, they found the room dark, except for a single overhead light, casting shadows over a stunning woman. She was tall and had long black curly hair, and was dressed conservatively, with a full cloak on. She turned to them at their approach, and clicked her teeth. You're late, she said irritably, before turning back to her work. Tabella Markumwas not someone to cross, nor did she make friends easily. In fact, Harry mused silently, the only person who could really talk to her was Andre.  
  
What have you found, Markum? Harry asked, anxious to get moving again. The Pepper-up potion seemed to be working, as he started to pace around the room. She gave him a glare, before bending over the table again.  
  
Potter, I've been at this for all of 10 minutes. If you want this done right, leave me alone! she said irritably.  
  
Harry started to say something, but then he thought better of it. he told her, I'll be back in the morning - I want some results. You're the best we have, and if you can't do it, then...   
  
Andre and Markumwhirled on him, and gaped. Then what, Potter? She asked him venomously, folding her arms. She hated when someone was brought in that was smarter than she.   
  
Then I will bring in someone who can, he said, and stalked out of the room. _I know just the witch, too, if she is willing to come all this way_, he thought to himself as he walked along. Markum really annoyed him, but he did have to admit that she was really quite bright, and if she couldn't find a solution, then he would be hard-pressed to find anyone who could, even with his threat.   
  
Andre's voice echoed through the hall. he called again, finally getting Harry's attention. Watch what you say to her, Potter. You might be Dumbledore's golden boy, but she has been here a long time. And she has a long memory.   
  
Harry's green eyes flashed angrily, and he towered over Andre. I earned my way here, thank you very much, Andre. I don't like people who have to be handled with kid gloves, and I don't like it when those people have lives in their hands - they're too unstable, he was shouting, and a house-elf squeaked in the distance. With a breath, he stepped away, calming himself down. I'm going to take a kip. I'll be in my office.

It was morning, and Harry lay flopped out on his office cot, which had been a small figurine of a dog only four hours before. He re-transfigured it, and went out into the bustle of the early morning. It only took a moment to reach the Runes Department, and he found Markum in the same position as he left her last night. What have you found, Markum?  
  
Good morning to you too, Potter, she replied sarcastically. I can't help you. It's some sort of a tri-ruinic cipher, in a language I've never seen before. There are some characters I recognize, but... she shrugged and handed the photographs over to Harry who took them.  
  
Thank you, Markum. I know you did your best. Harry replied sincerely. She looked at him oddly, then nodded, and turned back to her desk. Harry left the room, and headed to the Fireplace Communication Banks. The FCB was a large circular room, full of ultility fireplaces, so that the wizarding population of the ICW could get anywhere they needed to if they couldn't Apparate. He chose a fireplace, and lit a small fire. Hermione Granger! he cried, and stuck his head into the flames.  
  
A surprised witch started back at him, and when he asked for Hermione, she smiled, and said that she would be right back. Harry nodded, and got more comfortable to wait. He was staringat a gold and purple low slung chair that seemed to be snoring. After leaving Hogwarts, Hermione had become a curse breaker for Gringott's Bank. One of their best. She and Ron had married late in the summer after they leftHogwarts, but two years later they divorced, realizing that they were better as friends.  
  
Hermione came into view, and sat down in the chair. She grinned at him, until she saw his face. Harry, is everything alright? she asked tentatively.   
  
He could see her mind working, and he grinned as much as his sleep deprivation would let him. Actually no, Hermione, it's not. Percy Weasley's been kidnapped, and... he filled her in on what they knew. We'll be able to get him back if we can get in there. Would you be able to come and crack this rune for us?  
  
Let me talk to Gripon, my boss. I'll see if I can get away for a couple of days - I am due for some time off, she said, and got up, leaving Harry staring at her empty space. Hermione was very pretty, when she wanted to be, but mostly she had a no-nonsense look about her. She returned a few minutes later, smiling. I'll floo over in about an hour. I have one more stop to make. You sure you have enough room in your flat for me?  
  
Harry nodded, and told her to be careful. I don't know who might be important in this, or what this all means, but something tells me it's bigger than any of us over here realize.  
  
A/N : Well, we've met Hermione. What is the one more stop she has to make? You'll find out next chapter, I promise. Reviews for 4 : Miss Piratess and Tabby - many thanks to both of you! A huge thanks to Tabby for beta'ing this chapter as well. :) Next posting will be Monday, July 19th. 


	6. Mortal Peril

Darkness Rising   
  
By : Constantine1453

Disclaimer : This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including, but not limited to, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

6. Mortal Peril

_London, United Kingdom   
Diagon Alley_  
  
Hermione Granger, dressed in pants and a sleeveless sky-blue top, walked along Diagon Alley, lost in thought. Her thoughts revolved around what Harry had told her about Percy's kidnapping, and what it could mean. It was obvious that some Death Eaters had escaped -- she wouldn't believe someone like Lucius Malfoy was dead until she saw the body. If they had somehow reorganized themselves, well, Voldemort might be dead, but a new Dark Lord might rise. In the history of the Wizarding World, numerous Dark Wizards had fought their way to power, only to be thwarted.   
  
She was so lost in thought that she passed right by the ramshackle building sandwiched between two larger ones that housed the premises of Weasley Wizard Wheezes,' and bumped into a passing wizard. She apologized, and he smiled, patted her on the shoulder and continued on his way. Her face burned with embarrassment, and Hermione turned towards the door and tried the latch. It was locked. She looked at her watch, noted the time, and suddenly realized where Ron was. With a flash, she apparated away from Diagon Alley to the Burrow, just inside of the gate.

_The Burrow  
Ottery St. Catchpole, United Kingdom_  
  
Hermione stopped just outside of the door to the Burrow to collect her thoughts. Did she really want to do this? Harry had just asked her to Vienna, but she knew that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would want one of their children to be there, on the hunt for Percy. It had been a very hard reunion almost seven years ago, when Percy appeared on their doorstep, totally abashed and clearly out of the blue, asking what he could do to help. Since then, although the relations between them had been strained, Percy and his family had never stopped speaking to each other. Ron would have to do, seeing as she suspected none of the others would be able to get away. she called, pulling the door open and walking into the kitchen. The Weasleys were all here, and all had similar expressions of fear and worry written across their faces.  
  
Ginny rushed up from her spot on the couch and hugged her warmly. For a moment, she saw Ron glare at her; they had argued last week and she hadn't had the time to smooth things over. We're glad you're here Hermione. Percy's been-- Ginny began, and the rest of the Weasley's added in their own thoughts loudly.  
  
I know. I've been in touch with Harry, she said matter-of-factly. Or rather, Harry's been in touch with me. There's a rune or two he's trying to crack, and the ICW's Readers can't seem to figure it out, so I've been called in. Ginny's freckled face nodded in acceptance.  
  
Why did you come here, then? Fred asked Hermione, as Mrs. Weasley got up to pour some tea for the family.   
  
Well I hoped to bring Ron with me. There was a loud chatter when she said that - Ginny and Fred raised objections that they should go, while Ron protested that he wasn't interested in going.  
  
his mother scolded as she handed Hermione a cup of tea, your brother Percy deserves our support, and I think you should go with Hermione. She sounded worried, Hermione noted. In fact, there were deep lines on all of their faces. It had obviously been a stressful day or two. Mr. Weasley's shirt and robes were fairly rumpled, and he smiled wearily. Your mother's right, Ron. Do you see that clock? Do you? He began angrily, then settled down a bit. Percy's hand is on Mortal Peril'. We can't abandon him--   
  
Ron cut in -- Like he abandoned us, you mean!   
  
There was a wave of noise after that, every single one of the red heads trying to be heard, and Hermione had finally had enough. She stood up, and whipped her wand towards the ceiling. A loud _BANG_' echoed through the room, and everyone quieted down. Can I talk to Ron in the garden for a few minutes? Hermione motioned him over to her, and together they left the house, going far enough away as to not be overheard.  
  
Ron, why are you being so difficult? she started to say, as his face turned bright red. Is this about last week? He nodded. I'm sorry we fought Ron, but sometimes you just don't get it. We're not married anymore, and--   
  
No, what gave you the first clue, Hermione?" Ron said sarcastically. "I know Percy is important to all of us - we can't lose him. Mum, Dad, and all of us have been sitting here for two days now, hardly moving. We've tried the Ministry, but they won't tell us anything. Dumbledore said Harry was working on it when we owled him, but... he trailed off, and grabbed Hermione tightly, his head on her shoulder.  
  
Will you go with me? She asked cautiously, her hands rubbing his lightly muscled back over his shirt.   
  
He released her, and nodded. Sure. Besides, we haven't seen Harry in...what, about three months? She laughed, and they went back inside. Hermione knew that finding Percy was important, but her friendship with Ron was more important. They went back inside, where the Weasleys were still chattering over who should go. The room fell silent, and everyone looked expectantly at Ron. He said I'm going, and Mrs. Weasley rushed up and enveloped both of them in a crushing hug.  
  
We should go pack, Mum. I told Harry we'd be there by late this afternoon, and we still need to portkey over to Vienna, Hermione said. They left the room, and walked upstairs. Ron lived at home still, although there had been some talk earlier in the summer about moving in with Seamus, Dean and Neville. Packing, of course, took only a moment. Shirts, jeans, robes, socks and shoes all fell into Ron's trunk messily. Hermione _tsk'ed_ and with a wave, all of the clothes neatly folded themselves, and the lid shut.   
  
It was a tearful goodbye. Fred and George slipped something into her pocket, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley had tears in their eyes, and Mr. Weasley shook her hand, and wished them well. The pair apparated away to Hermione's flat to pick up her trunk. Are we really going to do this, Hermione? he asked of her, for probably the fifth time. Her answer, yes Ron, we are, was always the same. He looked excited, and a little bit nervous to see Harry again. The last time they had seen him it had been... difficult to say the least. Hopefully with a goal in mind, they could all get along again.   
  
Hermione and Ron apparated to the Diagon Alley Portkey Office, and purchased tickets from the bored looking witch sitting behind the dusty counter. Traveling by Portkey was the only way to go over long distances, unless you wanted to go by broom, which Hermione did not do. Ron had suggested this more than once, but Hermione had squashed it just as quickly. The Office was a vast room, with small cordoned off areas that had cities such as New York, Tokyo, New Delhi and St. Petersburg written in the air above them. Vienna's was about halfway down the room, and a pompous looking wizard checked the clock on the wall. He announced twelve-thirty to Vienna, and his voice carried over the room. A few other people joined them, but not too many.   
  
Right then, grab hold of the wheel everyone. Five - four - three - ... the wizard continued his countdown, and then Hermione felt the familiar tug of the Portkey. Twelve-thirty four from London, the wizard intoned when they arrived, and both Ron and Hermione let go of the ship's wheel. It took only a moment to declare that they had no illegal goods and to have their bags searched. To Ron's right, a witch with a small child was being held for having too many frog's legs in her things. They moved beyond the barrier, and out into the warm Viennese sunshine.  
  
So where do we go from here, Hermione? Ron asked, noting the differences between Waage Straße and Diagon Alley. Waage Straße was a broad, straight street, clean and well-ordered. Great Baroque buildings soared into the sky, and wizards and witches moved down the street at a slow pace, clearly enjoying the sunshine.  
  
To the ICW. Harry said we should meet him there and get to work. With a look that forbid opposition, she headed in the direction of the Hofburg and the ICW. Ron sighed, and followed behind her.  
  
A/N :   
Reviews for Chapter 5 :   
  
**Miss Piratess** (Thanks :))  
**Tabby** (slightly longer chapters may be on the way)  
**Spike's Girl** (No, long reviews don't bother me at all, it gives me something to read. :P Glad to hear that you're on board for this, and you've seen Ron & Hermione in this chapter, and will see Draco fairly soon...they all have their roles to play. And yes, the title is ominous - and things will get serious in short order).   
Thank you to everyone who reviewed!   
  
Many thanks to Tabby for the speedy beta of chapter 6.   
  
Coming Attractions : In Chapter 7, Harry, Hermione and Ron meet and settle down for a nice discussion of Runes. Don't forget to hit the review' button, and tell me what you thought of the chapter, and where you think the story is going! Many thanks! 


	7. Just Like Old Times

Darkness Rising   
  
By: Constantine1453

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including, but not limited to, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

7. Just Like Old Times

_Vienna, Austria  
ICW Headquarters - the Hofburg_  
  
Harry checked his watch again, scanning those approaching the Hofburg. He'd given Hermione very good directions, but she was at least ten minutes late. A very frazzled Hermione and frustrated Ron came into view looking quite weary. They were walking between two buildings, and he waved them over to him. They crossed traffic, and plunked down on the stone rail of the fountain, bags slipping off their shoulders and onto the ground. Ron, what are you--? Harry started, but Hermione cut in, speaking quickly and obviously trying to head off an argument.   
  
Harry, I know that you asked just me to come, but I thought that Ron might be able to help us, after all, he was responsible for--  
  
Ron began, putting his finger gently over her mouth. I think Harry has enough space for two guests, don't you? Harry tried to suppress a laugh, and couldn't hold it in. He started laughing, unable to stop. Hermione, her face stern, drove him into further hysterics. Ron joined him, and their laughter echoed around the square in front of the Hofburg.   
  
Of course I do, he told them after settling down a bit. And Ron? Harry held out his hand, which Ron took, and pulled him into a hug. I'm sorry about everything.   
  
Sure mate, sure, Ron told him. And everything was okay again.   
  
They're still serving lunch, if you're hungry...? Harry trailed off, and watched as Ron nodded his head greedily. He could still out eat a hippogriff if he wanted to, after all this time. The trio made their way inside the Hofburg, and down into the ICW.   
  
Ron and Hermione had never been there before, and were suitably impressed when Harry showed them the ICW command center, the security offices, but they were most impressed by the Hall of the Council, where the Mugwumps of the various wizard governments met together. They stored their luggage in Harry's office, and then headed to the cafeteria.  
  
Ron's eyes bulged when he saw the spread of food; twelve different breads and fifteen cheeses, three roasting hams, a huge bowl of potato and a cornucopia of vegetables from every colour of the rainbow. Hermione chose a chunk of a baguette and a small salad and Ron took everything else in sight, or at least he tried to. Conversation was limited during the feeding, although they could hear Ron exclaim something about, This has Hogwarts beat! as they ate together. When Ron had finally pushed back his last plate, and rubbed his stomach in appreciation of the meal he just ate, Hermione asked if they could get to work.   
  
was Harry's reply, getting up. He took Ron and Hermione into the Rune Research Department, and found an empty workspace to house them. Harry pulled out the photograph and Markum's notes and set them before Hermione. Markum thinks that the key is in this third rune here. It looks like a runic version of the letter so' in middle high Elvish, he told her, pointing to a half-circle with a diagonal line through it.   
  
Hermione thought for a long minute, reading over each line carefully, and shook her head, her mind thinking. It's not, she pulling out a parchment and quill from the desk, and charmed the quill to record what she said. The third line of runes seem to be Almakin Elvish, but the fourth, fifth, and sixth are in South Grindolin, she turned the photo upside-down and continued. She called for some obscure book or another every so often, and either Harry or Ron would get it for her.   
  
However, after three hours of sitting, watching her work, Ron was restless. Finally, she took a break with her thoughts, and he asked Harry if he wanted to go for a walk. Hermione hadn't even begun to translate yet - she had gone over the photographs at least thirty times. Harry agreed, and they left Hermione where she was, Harry telling her that if she needed a _real _break, coffee and tea was in the room down the hall.   
  
If she comes to me and tells me the runes say ha ha ha', I will not be happy, Harry told Ron as they walked around the cavern. Here, I have something I want to show you. Harry took Ron down a side corridor, and opened an unremarkable wooden door. Worn stone steps wound down into the ground, and finally stopped at another door. Harry tapped it once with his wand, and it opened onto a crystal blue river, stretching off into the distance. They stood on a small platform and looked out over the peaceful water. How are you holding up? Harry asked Ron.   
  
Ron was silent, and looked out over the glinting water. He finally shrugged. I don't know. He's Percy, for Merlin's sake! His voice echoed throughout the cavern. He's my brother. Mum and Dad are so worried because it's not like during the war, not really. But we'll find him, won't we? Ron was hopeful, more hopeful than Harry felt.  
  
We will Ron, don't worry, Harry assured him, patting him on the back. Harry asked quietly, looking at him.  
  
Yeah, Harry?  
  
Do you still love her? It had been obvious to anyone who was looking that Ron was still hopelessly in love with Hermione, and probably always had been. There were glances that Ron gave her when she wasn't looking, he would touch her arm when making a point, or a hundred other things that made it evident.   
  
Ron's breath caught, and he leaned on the railing, turning to Harry. Is it that obvious? He said with a sigh.  
  
Not to most people, Ron, Harry replied.  
  
I love her so much, Harry. We divorced because we fought all the time. About everything. Now, there isn't all that pressure, and I can still love her, even if we can only be friends.   
  
Harry stopped himself from saying that Hermione was in love with him to; that wouldn't do anything but add fuel to the pity party. We should get drunk and forget all our troubles. You love Hermione, but can't be with her. And me, well, I'm pretty much alone again.  
  
But what about-- started Ron, but Harry cut him off.   
  
We ended things the last time I visited, which is why I was so angry, Harry said. His last relationship had broken up because his ex was cheating on him.  
  
Ron nodded. Let's get drunk then, and forget all our troubles, he answered, laughing sadly.  
  
I wonder how Hermione has done. It's been almost an hour, Harry said to Ron, glancing at his watch. And she seemed to be fairly close to something before we left. They made their way to the stairs, closing the door behind them.  
  
Hermione, predictably, was in the workroom they had left her in, with a neat stack of parchment in one corner. She was still talking to herself, but her tone was much happier than the last time they had seen her. Hermione looked up at them, stopping in mid sentence, the quill poised in the air for her next word. She waved her wand, and the quill lay down. How's it going, Hermione? Harry asked, curiously looking at the picture of the sarcophagus.  
  
She smiled as she took a sip of water from the cup she had sitting on the desk. I wasn't sure at first that what Markum said was right - she didn't look at the seventh or twelfth runic level, only at the third. She was, at least on the third level.   
  
Ron looked confused. Hermione, speak English. Use words that I can understand, he told her, shaking his head.   
  
Right. Sorry Ron. I'm used to having people around me that know what a runic level is. Harry, the runes don't say anything at all, Hermione concluded, folding her arms under her chest.   
  
What? But they're runes! They have to mean something! There was a stone defender or something on top, to keep people from reading them! He couldn't believe it, not at all. All that time and energy wasted. What am I going to do now?  
  
No mate, Ron told him, what are _we_ going to do now? Harry looked at Hermione.   
  
Hermione nodded as well. You asked for us, and you've got us, Harry, she explained. We're going to find Percy.  
  
Do you have any idea what the cover means then? Harry asked, hopeful that Hermione knew something other than what she was telling him. She looked over the pictures again, and shook her head. No, but there is a pattern to these runes. Can we see the actual sarcophagus? It might help to run some tests or something on it.  
  
I suppose so. We'll have to be careful though. St. Stephan's isn't the easiest place to break into, Harry finished. Both Ron and Hermione grinned. It was just like old times.  
  
A/N : Reviews for Chapter 6 :  
  
**Miss Piratess** - I hope the bigness of the plot doesn't scare you. :)  
**Tabby**   
  
Well, Hermione, Harry and Ron are together now. Hopefully three heads are better than one...but we'll see.  
  
Chapter 8 : Percy is interrogated again.  
  
Please remember to review! 


	8. Memories

Darkness Rising   
  
By: Constantine1453

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including, but not limited to, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

8. Memories

_Vienna, Austria,   
Somewhere Under St. Stephen's_  
  
Percy screamed hoarsely; his parched throat and mouth was inflamed and begged for relief, for a cool thin stream of anything to trickle down his throat. He was exhausted, physically and emotionally, beyond anything he had ever thought he would have to deal with, even during the Second War. He started to giggle uncontrollably, his voice echoing throughout the empty chamber. _Must resist_, he thought, again. That had been his mantra for his entire captivity. If he resisted, then at least some part of him would stay sane.  
  
The worst part of the whole ordeal had been the silence - after that initial interrogation, there had been nothing. No human contact. Rats, emboldened by his inability to resist had begun to circle closer and closer to him. It was only a matter of time, he knew, before one of them would get brave enough to bite. He laughed all the harder, knowing that if no one came for him, even Malfoy, then he would be dead. For some inexplicable reason, that was funny.  
  
A harsh rectangle of bright light pierced his sight, and he squeezed his eyes shut against the glare. He heard the door close, and felt the light in the room snap on. His eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light. Lucius Malfoy stood stooped before him, wand at the ready. Malfoy said matter of factly, as if discussing the weather, and Percy felt his mind open.   
  
Memories of years past, of things nearly forgotten poured out: _George and Fred having their first joke at his expense; Charlie going off to Romania; becoming Head Boy_. Nearly everything in his life came forward in a rush. Malfoy grabbed a more recent memory, two days before his trip to Vienna.  
_ Percy stood in his Department Head's office, poised to do his next assignment. Patrick Renfrew began, the Minister and I have agreed that you're the perfect person for the task. I want you to take this briefcase to Vienna and Headmaster Dumbledore. He'll be wanting it. It contains two copies of the 1918 agreements signed between the magical government of the Habsburg realm and the Allied Powers.  
  
Malfoy let out a snarl, and he raised his wand to Percy's throat. That's what in the briefcase? Percy laughed. Malfoy asked again, and Percy choked out another laugh. Waves of pain hit him, and he laughed all the harder. The pain stopped, leaving only a memory in its wake.   
  
Malfoy cast it again, and Percy's memory of that day continued.  
  
Mister Renfrew, is this really necessary for me to go? Can't you send it by owl or something? Percy asked, curious as to why someone of his rank in the Ministry would be sent on a mission as simple as this one.  
  
Yes, Weasley, it is. So, you'll leave in the morning? Renfrew had been standing by his desk, but now, without actually having walked anywhere, he was standing next to Percy, handing over the briefcase.   
  
Yes, sir, Percy chimed in, and walked out of the office.  
_  
It was Malfoy's turn to laugh, and laugh he did. You've been the victim of a Memory Charm. _Pario_! With that a silvery bug shot from Malfoy's wand and landed on Percy's face. It was almost insubstantial, but it still had eight legs, and crawled up into his ear. He started to spasm, and the bug wormed its way into his ear canal. Percy felt the bug push against his brains, burrowing a hole into them, and he screamed. Exquisitely painful, isn't it, Weasley? My little helper will effectively restore your memory. You of course, won't survive for much more than a day or two afterwards because to restore your memory, it must die. However, the eggs that it lays will hatch in thirty-six hours, and they will consume your brain. I'm told it is a very painful process, one that takes almost a whole day for the newly hatchlings to eat their way out.   
  
Percy struggled, trying to knock the bug out of his head. Even as he did so, he could feel it moving inside, and he remembered things he hadn't in years, little colors, smells and tastes bubbling to the surface. He felt smarter, more alert, wild. Why do you want what's in my head? he asked, now curious as to why Malfoy would go to all this trouble.   
  
Since you are going to be insane shortly, I will tell you. All my life, I have worked towards the purity of the wizarding bloodlines. Wizards like you and your pathetic family don't know what it is to be a true Pureblood, only to be a blood traitor. Voldemort was merely a means to an end. Whatever it took, whatever it takes, I am willing to do.  
  
What means to an end'? Percy asked.   
  
When I was a student at Hogwarts, I read whispers of a potion that would burn out the Muggle blood in a person. Not the specific potion, but hints of its properties and ingredients. I have long suspected that the Ministry has a copy in the Department of Mysteries.  
  
Why capture me, then? Percy asked, very afraid now because the bug had stopped moving, and was slowly expanding.   
  
Lucius smiled. The Ministry wants Dumbledore to burn it, to destroy it forever. In your head is the key to break whatever code lies within the briefcase. Furthermore, once I have been reborn-- Percy suddenly let out a huge cry of pain, which caused Lucius to smile even bigger. My bug has done its work. Excellent.   
  
With that, he set his wand against Percy's temple, and started to pull. A long, thin silvery strand of memory appeared between his temple and Lucius' wand. Suddenly, it stopped giving, almost as if it had reached some sort of snag in Percy's head. Lucius stopped smiling, and pulled harder. The strand pulled another inch or so, but stopped again.   
  
A knock broke Lucius' concentration, and the memory snapped against Percy's temple and melted against his head. Lucius turned to the door, and it flew open, blinding Percy. What is it? Lucius demanded harshly.   
  
You wanted to be told when--  
  
Yes, yes. Good, Lucius answered. He's arrived. He brings good news? Lucius must have gotten a non-verbal reply, because Percy heard nothing. Excellent. He is, as always, circumspect. No one suspects a thing, Lucius said, moving away from Percy. Don't go anywhere, Weasley. We're not through yet. With a harsh laugh, Lucius walked out of the room, and Percy heard voices melting away into silence.   
  
What was he going to do? He felt helpless as dry tears welled up in his dry eyes, and a sob escaped his throat.  
  
A/N : Reviews for Chapter 7 :   
  
**EnterTheLion **: Glad to have you aboard, and hope you keep reading! Harry is a very, very powerful wizard, certainly one of the most powerful in the world, Dumbledore more so by his experience.   
  
**Miss Piratess** : I like big, complicated (but not too complicated) plots - I've hinted at a couple of things in this chapter. Ron is confused how he feels about Percy, because Ron is stubborn, most of all with his family and friends.  
  
**Spike's Girl** : The runes do mean something, but not in the way that you're thinking. Chapter 10 will explain it. And as to R/Hr - you know me, I'm never that easy. If they do get back together, they have a long way to go.  
  
Many thanks to Tabby, my incomparable beta of all things Darkness Rising. :)  
  
So Percy's in some hot water, and we now know Lucius Malfoy's plan. Having Muggle blood burnt out of you doesn't sound too pleasant. But then again, having your brains eaten doesn't either.   
  
New chapters are released on Monday and Thursday. If you'd like to be e-mailed with a reminder, please leave your e-mail address in your review, or say so.  
  
Chapter 9 : Enter Draco Malfoy.   
  
Please Review! 


	9. Meetings

Darkness Rising   
  
By: Constantine1453

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including, but not limited to, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

9. Meetings

_Wiltshire, United Kingdom  
East Wing of Malfoy Manor_  
  
.._.we will be sure to miss him. In a further development, Gringott's Bank has offered to open the vault where he was last seen, although a manager assured me that the chances of finding him there are almost nothing_. The wizarding wireless sat on top of a lacquered and gilded side table in Draco Malfoy's bedroom. In fact, everything was gilded in his bedroom - it was one of his indulgences.   
  
_Shares of Prophet, Inc., the parent company of the Prophet newspapers and Witch Weekly, rose by 2 points yesterday on announcement that subscriptions are up 17%._ The news reader had a pleasant female voice, and Draco let the sound of that rich alto waft over the air for a few minutes longer before he decided he needed to get up. It was, after all, almost ten.  
  
With a sigh, he reached for his wand, waved it, and shut the wireless off. A lump next to him stirred. What are you doing up, love? Penelope Clearwater asked, turning her head slightly. Draco stroked her hair, and told her to go back to sleep. No, really, what are you doing up? It's a very rare day when you're up before eleven.  
  
I've got a meeting, and with that, Draco swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He was tall and bony, and he kept his fair blond hair long. Penelope had turned towards him and smiled mischievously, her curly locks splayed out on the pillow behind her.   
  
Is it terribly important Draco? she asked him, finger twirling on one curl. You know how much we have to do, which of course was absolutely nothing, not if they didn't want to do it.   
  
It is, Draco replied and moved to leave. She sighed, and he hesitated. I _could_ find a few minutes, I suppose. Being with you is so hard. You're just so demanding, he told her, diving back onto the bed.

Sometime later, Draco checked the time. He was going to be late if he didn't hurry, so he pulled himself, reluctantly, out of bed. Penelope Clearwater had come to him almost a year ago, in response to a personal assistant ad that he had placed in the Daily Prophet, and he had hired her. Now, of course, she was not only his secretary, but also his girlfriend. If he had been told ten years ago that he would date a half-blood, he would have laughed in their face. Maybe even five years ago. She watched him as he crisscrossed the room, pulling together his outfit for the day.  
  
I'm going to shower, and then Portkey to meet with the Headmaster, he told her, leaning over the bed for a kiss. I'll be back later this afternoon. Dinner at Marcus'? She nodded and he left to shower.  
  
Twenty-five minutes later he stood in his foyer, eyeing the new marble inlay on the floor. It had finally been finished last week, and he still wasn't quite happy with it. He would have to remember to tell Penelope about it over dinner. And the other thing, but that would have to wait. He smiled, plucked a red rose out of a white vase and said Portus ICW! and felt his stomach tug towards the southeast.  
  
_Vienna, Austria  
ICW Headquarters_  
  
Draco arrived at the ICW a short time later, in a room especially appointed for arrivals. A serious looking wizard stood wand at the ready off to one side, and a second had a roll of parchment that they were checking. Name and place of departure, please? they asked together, in a singsong voice.   
  
Draco Malfoy, Wiltshire, United Kingdom. The witch glanced up at him, smiled, and checked off his name. Mugwump Dumbledore will see you in a few minutes. Please remain here until someone comes for you.   
  
Draco sunk into one of the comfy chairs and waited impatiently for his escort to arrive. It took the escort nearly fifteen minutes and by that point, Draco's foot was tapping loudly. When the escort finally arrived and had introduced himself, he snapped, Take me to Dumbledore. I hate waiting. With that, he stood up and started out of the room.  
  
He was impressed by the size of the cavern in which the IWC was housed, and took in the globe as well as many of the hundreds of witches and wizards working there. Draco stopped short when he saw Potter, Granger and Weasley coming towards him. His lip curled slightly, and he prepared himself for the duel ahead. Potter. Granger. Weasley, he said to them as they were walking by.   
  
Ron turned and stared at him.   
  
Yes, Weasley, that is my surname. Alas, I have not had the pleasure of landing in Azkaban yet, much to your dismay. Ron's face burned red, and Hermione put her hand on his arm to try and restrain him.   
  
Granger, still keeping your pet at heel, I see, the escort behind Malfoy gave a small cough to move him along, but Draco ignored it.  
  
You know Malfoy, I could let go. It might be interesting to see what Ron does to you now that we're out of school and can do magic, Hermione told him. She was mostly serious, although her eye did twinkle a little bit.   
  
You wouldn't dare Granger, I--  
  
Ah, I see that our four heroes are getting along so well, Dumbledore came striding up behind Draco quickly. Draco shut his mouth, and Ron relaxed. Hermione kept her hand on his arm, just in case.  
  
Professor Dumbledore, what is Malfoy doing here? It was the first time Potter had spoken, and the color had drained from his face. Draco knew why, too - he remembered the last week of the Dark Lord's reign as clearly as Potter had.   
  
Mister Malfoy is here at my request. I have something to discuss with him. With that, Dumbledore turned and fully expected Draco to follow him, which of course he did.  
  
Draco sat down in one of the plush armchairs that Dumbledore had in front of his desk and watched as a long spidery silver device rose up and wove a glittering thread upwards from the desk. Mister Malfoy, Percy Weasley has been kidnapped.   
  
Headmaster, what does that have to do with me? he asked worriedly. Dumbledore adjusted his half-moon glasses and gave Draco a look which silenced him.   
  
I don't have to tell you that out of all of the Death Eaters, your father's body was the only one which was never found. We know that he was hit with several Searing Hexes before the battle ended. What we don't know is what happened to him. Of course, it would have been better if he had died, Draco scowled at that just a little bit. Dumbledore ignored him and went on, but I have suspected for several months now that --  
  
My father is still alive? Draco whispered, his heart sinking. He could see where Dumbledore was leading. The Headmaster nodded, and Draco started to sweat, just a little bit.   
  
We have no firm proof of it, but what I know of Percy and his mission here tells me that your father would have been keenly interested in it.  
  
Draco began, but Dumbledore silenced him.   
  
I do not know what the Ministry was sending me, only that I was supposed to burn it. I have my suspicions of course, but nothing firm. I told them it was better this way.  
  
Then there is a traitor at the Ministry?   
  
Possibly, but more likely, the traitor is here.   
  
Draco stood up, and rubbed his clammy hands on his robes. Headmaster, if my father is alive, I've got to take certain precautions at the Manor. Please excuse me, Draco's voice trailed off when Dumbledore nodded his ascent. Although he had allowed the Aurors to enter the Manor and remove the Dark items that the family had, they probably did not get everything, and Draco wanted to seal up the Manor against anything his father could throw at him.  
  
Dumbledore transfigured an odd looking horn into a Portkey and told it where to go. Draco grabbed it and felt himself being pulled back to the Manor.  
  
A/N : Thanks to my beta Tabby!  
  
Reviews for 8 :   
  
**Miss Piratess** : Yes indeed, poor Percy.   
  
Preview of Chapter 10 : Harry, Hermione and Ron take a walk.  
  
Please remember to review! 


	10. Crypts

Darkness Rising   
  
By: Constantine1453

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including, but not limited to, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

10. Crypts

_Vienna, Austria  
St. Stephen's Cathedral_  
  
Twilight fell on Vienna. Now and then a raucous group of teens would pass by the Hofburg, joking and laughing, their voices echoing off of the stones. Four casually dressed people walked out of the palace and moved towards the cathedral. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Gustav Andre, Harry's second, walked as if they had had a little too much to drink, swaying a bit, although all of them were very sober.   
  
As they moved closer to the looming church, their pace became more cautious. Here's the plan, Harry told them, finally stopping them in front of the great doors of the church. We're going to use the _transeo_ charm. It should allow us to pass through these doors and get inside without being seen.  
  
Ron asked nervously, clearly skeptical. He had been excitable all afternoon in fact. Since the Fall of Voldemort, he really hadn't done anything more exciting than marry Hermione.   
  
Yes Ron, should. We'll be fine, Harry replied, clapping him on the shoulder. Ron settled down a little bit after that. Everybody ready? he asked, and the other three nodded. Harry called out, and a shimmering orange light shot out of his wand and spread out on the doors, giving them a glow. He squatted down and pointed his wand again, said Wingdardium Leviosa! and stood up, pulling the orange glow up with him, revealing the interior.  
  
Hermione told the others, Harry can't hold two charms forever. The group rushed through the opening that he had created, and he slipped in after them and ended the spell.   
  
The cathedral was devoid of people, and streetlight filtered in through the dirty windows, giving an eerie glow to everything. They wouldn't need their wands for illumination until they had moved closer to the crypts. Harry led the way, wand at the ready in case anything should happen. The group turned left at the choir loft, and made their way down to the crypts.  
  
Harry motioned for them to light their wands; a moment later the macabre crypts were illuminated with soft wand light. They moved in a box formation, so that if anything happened, then one of them could alert the others. Finally they came upon the tomb of Maximillian III. Or what was left of it after the stone figure had been destroyed.   
  
Hermione broke out of the box and inched closer to the sarcophagus. She dimmed her wand, and motioned for the others to surround her, which they did. Do you know what you're looking for? Ron whispered.   
  
Not a clue, Hermione answered while tapping certain runes in a shaped pattern.   
  
Could you try a different wand light? Andre asked, trying to be helpful. Hermione paused, her wand hovering over the stone box. With a flick of her hand, red light blossomed at the end of her wand, and she began to wave it over the sarcophagus. Each rune reflected the red light, until one of them actually glowed white. It was located near the upper left hand corner of the box. She tapped it, and it rose ever so slightly. A few more runes down the line, and another glowed white, and she repeated the tap. Faster and faster she worked, until six letters appeared, all glowing softly glowing white.   
  
L I F T M E  
  
Harry groaned. I was afraid that it would say something like that, he started to say, and then started to laugh. It had been a very stressful couple of days, and it felt good to release the tension. We'll go in there in the morning - we'll need at least a team of ten to make sure that we don't trip any surprises, he finished, and the others nodded in agreement, clearly understanding that Percy wouldn't be rescued by only four people.  
  
Why don't we all go home then, and try to get some sleep? Hermione chimed in, watching Harry fight to keep his eyes open. They walked up and out of the cathedral quietly, and said goodnight to each other, Apparating back to Harry's flat.

Harry tossed and turned in his bed, trying to sleep. Percy had been kidnapped three days ago, but it seemed like a lifetime away.   
  
Hermione and Ron had come back into his life, and he was happy for the first time since Marion had broken up with him. Percy. Harry didn't like going into situations where he wasn't absolutely sure of victory - the Last Week of Voldemort had been hellish enough for one lifetime. What would he find below the crypt? Would Percy even still be alive?  
  
He gave up trying to sleep, tiptoed out of his bedroom and into his small kitchen. For living alone, he wasn't very good with kitchen spells, so he turned on the coffee pot and waited for it to brew.   
  
Can't sleep? Hermione asked him, leaning on the door frame for support. Harry shook his head. Me neither, she said, hoisting herself up onto Harry's kitchen counter. Knut for your thoughts? she handed him an invisible knut, which he took.   
  
What if Percy's dead, Hermione? He asked as he pulled two cups down from their hooks. The Weasleys didn't loose anyone during the first or second wars with Voldemort, and if Percy dies, then...  
  
You'll blame yourself for not getting him back, Hermione finished. He nodded, and poured the now finished brew into a cup. I know you too well, she told him, taking the coffee from him. We can't live on the what ifs,' Harry. Living life is too important. If Percy is dead, then we'll deal with it. However, I don't believe that he is. He was kidnapped for a reason, Harry. A very good reason, otherwise he would probably be on his way back to London by now.  
  
Is this a party and no one thought to invite me? Ron entered the kitchen, squinting and trying to block the light. He wore pajama bottoms, but no shirt, showing off his firmly muscled chest and stomach, something which Hermione noticed immediately and appreciated, Harry observed.   
  
Hermione was just telling me that I'm dead sexy and she wants to snog me to death. Harry said, giving Hermione his best leering look and wiggling his eyebrows at her. She closed her eyes and started to laugh until it looked like her sides would split open. Ron turned crimson, and started to open his mouth, until he realized it was a joke, and then joined in laughing with Hermione.   
  
Harry checked the clock on the wall above the door, and noticed that it was almost six. We should think about going in. Did anyone get sleep? Both Ron and Hermione shook their heads. Let's hope then that Percy can be rescued by tonight - because my bed is calling me, he said. They both agreed. And when we do rescue him, I will take both of you out to dinner - Vienna has some fantastic food.  
  
Ron grinned broadly at the mention of food.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Gustav Andre and six others slipped into the church a few at a time just as soon as the bell struck eight. They met up in the north transept, and Harry issued his final instructions. We have to rescue Percy Weasley from whoever is down there, and do it fast. Be very careful about what you touch and where you go, since we don't know the layout or anything of the complex below us. Let's go.  
  
They moved silently down the crypt stairs, unaware of eyes watching them from above. At the tomb of Maximillian III Harrytook a deep breath and said in a clear voice, Wingardium Leviosa, and began to sweat as the heavy stone lid lifted from the rest of the box. New wooden steps were revealed as the dust settled. Harry set the lid to one side off the tomb, climbed onto the first step, motioned for the others to follow, and began his descent into the gloomy darkness below.  
  
A/N : Thanks to my beta Tabby, without whom this story would not be nearly as good.  
  
Reviews for Chapter 9 :   
  
**Miss Piratess** : Thanks - Originally it was going to be Pansy, but I decided against it, for several reasons, some of which will become clear in time. Draco/Penelope I think is a new one. :)  
  
**Tabitha78** : Heh. Yes, Draco is against his father now. There is a very specific reason for it, and it will be mentioned in future chapters.  
  
In chapter 11 : Draco and Penelope go for dinner and Lucius receives some news.   
  
Please remember to review! 


	11. Dinner and a Movie

Darkness Rising  
  
By: Constantine1453

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including, but not limited to, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

11. Dinner and a Movie

_Wiltshire & London, United Kingdom  
Malfoy Manor & The Rooftop_  
  
Penelope, are you ready? Draco asked, annoyed. Women seemed to always want to make you wait, and clearly Penelope was no exception. He was also nervous, not only because tonight he was going to ask this girl to marry him, but also because he hadn't had time to secure everything in the Manor. He had secured most of it though, which made him feel a little better.  
  
A voice wafted down the flying staircase, Almost, Draco, almost.  
  
Draco walked over to one of the mirrors hanging on the wall and took a good look at himself. He was dressed in flowing midnight blue robes, with his hair pulled back and tied with a crimson ribbon. Draco grinned, and blew a kiss at himself. A small cough whirled him around to the stairs, and he gazed upon Penelope. Her raven hair was piled on top of her head, and tight curls cascaded down her face. She wore a sleeveless crimson dress and gloves the color of the purest snow. A large sapphire that Draco had bought for her sat nestled in her bosom, hanging by a slender gold thread. I told you I was almost ready, she told her, gliding down the carpeted steps.  
  
He was almost speechless. Almost. Penelope, wherever did you find that sapphire? I've got to congratulate the man who bought that for you. He has impeccable taste, Draco told her, laughing and holding out his arm, which she took. They started towards the front entryway.  
  
He was an odd little man, Draco, and had a shriveled little...hand, Penelope retorted. She started to say something else, but then the two doors opened, and their transportation sat waiting for them. A gilded carriage, with a liveried footman stood just down from the steps on the drive. Penelope gripped Draco's arm tighter to express her pleasure. If it was one thing Draco Malfoy could do, it was travel in style.  
  
He helped her up into the carriage, and then joined her. With a tap on the door, the footman climbed into the driver's seat and whipped the horses. How long will it take us to get there? Penelope asked as they were setting out.  
  
Draco shook his head. Not tonight, this is my surprise. We'll be there soon.  
  
Penelope pouted.  
  
Always, love. Draco took her hand and they rode in silence.  
  
The carriage cracked, and Wiltshire was replaced with the busy thoroughfares of London. The driver wove his way insanely through the traffic, narrowly missing several double deckers and a group of Japanese tourists who were crossing the road. Finally they slowed in front of the Hotel Kingston, a large hotel in the center of London.  
  
A telephone conversation earlier in the day had secured the rooftop table that the Malfoys had been using for a hundred years. "With wealth comes privilege," his mother would say to him. The driver opened the door and Penelope stepped out, followed by Draco. Together they mounted the three steps to the lobby door, and another footman opened it for them.  
  
The Rooftop, an establishment which dated back to the middle reign of Victoria, was one of London's most exclusive restaurants. If you were lucky, you could eat there once a year. If not, then the waiting list was almost as long as Draco's ego was big. A private lift waited to take them up to the roof. Its door was gilded brass, much as would have taken Crown Prince Edward to the restaurant when he wished to go.  
  
The Maitre De was waiting for them behind an oak podium inscribed with the hotel's initials. Mister Malfoy, it is good to see you again. I trust your parents are well? He had a rich baritone that made most people feel welcome.  
  
Draco stiffened; his mother was dead by his father's hand, and his father had died soon after. They are as well as can be expected, under the circumstances, was his terse reply. Well versed in hospitality, the Maitre De wasted no time in showing them to their table near the side of the building. London was awash in harsh neon lights and sounds and some of that filtered up onto the rooftop.  
  
A tall waiter appeared, his hair slick and his face smiling, and placed the menus before them. He left, and Penelope took Draco's hand. Thank you, was the only thing she said, but Draco shrugged his shoulders.  
  
With wealth comes privilege,' was something my mother always said. Now that I have the wealth, I am convinced she's right. Why shouldn't we enjoy it? It was mainly a rhetorical question, but he was right, and she knew it. Nothing more was said, and nothing needed to be said.  
  
What will you be having tonight, Miss Clearwater? the waiter asked, and Penelope chose a roast duck with a red pepper glaze, with a white wine. Draco chose filet mignon and red wine. The pair chatted through the soup and salad, and while they had to be careful about what they said, it was clear to Draco that she was the one.  
  
Finally, their meals came, carried by two waiters. Penelope's eyes lit up brightly and she gasped when she saw the immaculate diamond ring sitting in the top of the duck. Draco took her hand and said Penelope, would you become my wife?

_Vienna, Austria  
Below St. Stephen's Cathedral_  
  
Lucius Malfoy stooped over a chart of a large pentagram that he had drawn. Small icons for life, power, physical strength, and a host of other things wiggled around the map. It took a great deal of his strength to keep them within the pentagram, even on paper. The real thing would be even harder, although he would have help, yes, he would. A knock wrapped on the door to his chambers, and a casual wave opened the locked door.  
  
I've seen Potter and-- a voice called, and Lucius rolled the pentagram up. It was Nott, whose skills watching others was legendary.  
  
he interrupted, Now they will arrive in the morning, of course. But they won't find us here, oh no. We will be far away from here, Lucius told his underling.  
  
What about Weasley? a second eager voice asked. _Holtman_,' Lucius sneered. If I had let him have his way, Weasley would have been dead two minutes after we captured him,' Lucius thought. Weasley is of no further use to me, he declared.  
  
Why? What about the -- Holtman started.  
  
Malfoy whipped around as fast as his mangled body would allow him to, something that was not nearly fast enough. Weasley will be dead in a very short period of time, I have seen to that. I cannot access his memory at the present, and if I can't, then no one will. Both the underlings nodded, they knew when their boss was not to be trifled with. I want you two to be ready to leave in ten minutes. The others will join us later. Bring only that which you deem important, nothing more. They left.  
  
Lucius walked over to a glowing map of the sanctuary that he had called home for just over six months now. He tapped his wand over certain places on the map, setting traps for the intruders. He packed a small bag with the map of the sanctuary and the design of the pentagram, and he walked out of his room.  
  
He headed into the large corridor in the center of his sanctuary where, the others stood there, waiting for him. Lucius transfigured a small candle into a portkey, and told the others to grab hold of it. Ten seconds later nothing could be heard in the warren but the sounds of rats and a faint cry for help.

_London, United Kingdom  
The Rooftop_  
  
Penelope smiled warmly; she had been well trained. After all, it wasn't every day that the wizarding world's wealthiest bachelor proposes to you. Would you put the ring on my finger, Draco? she asked sweetly.  
  
Draco pulled the ring from the duck, wiped it, and slipped it on her gloved finger, where of course it fit perfectly. Penelope sat deep in thought, trying to make Draco squirm. It didn't help matters that under the tablecloth her foot was running up his leg, but she enjoyed watching him turn red.  
  
I'll have to think about it, she finally answered. What if someone better comes along? Draco's mouth dropped open, and she chuckled I'm kidding, you great sop. Of course I'll marry you. I love you, after all.  
  
_As much as someone can love a traitor_, she added silently.

A/N : So what's up with Penelope? Where did Lucius go? And will Percy survive? There is no Hotel Kingston in central London, as far as I know. This is only the beginning, folks - don't worry about it ending anytime soon. My beta will attest to the fact that I have a very, very large and fairly complex plot planned, so don't go away.  
  
Reviews for chapter 10 :  
  
**mastershake17 **: Thanks for the review - glad to have you aboard!  
  
**Tabitha78** : Well, the chapter after this will be action packed, yes.  
  
Thanks to Tabby my incomparable beta. :)  
  
Chapter 12 : We'll find out if Harry can get to Percy in time...  
  
Please remember to review. Please? 


	12. Waltz in Malfoy Minor

Darkness Rising  
  
By: Constantine1453

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including, but not limited to, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

12. Waltz in Malfoy Minor

_Vienna, Austria  
Somewhere Under St. Stephen's_  
  
Ron followed Pierre Malchez down the wooden steps. His eyes scanned ahead of him, and he tried not to imagine what lay down beneath his feet. It was hard for Ron to not imagine a large spider or two down below, just waiting for him. Thinking about that made him grip his wand tightly, knowing that he could get a few shots off before they devoured him. A hand reached to his shoulder and he jumped a little bit, hitting the next step down fairly hard.  
  
Hermione whispered. You okay?  
  
I'm great. You? he lied, trying not for his voice to shake.  
  
The same, she replied, giving his shoulder a friendly squeeze before withdrawing her hand. Ron took a look around him and gasped. They had been walking for some time now, and had finally reached the bottom of the stairs. The tunnel they had descended ran off in front of them for a short distance, ending with a steel door.  
  
Harry took one step forward, raised his wand, and shouted _Forca resero!_ and a white bubble expanded from the tip of his wand. It filled the corridor, and moved towards the door. Twice the bubble turned red, and when it hit the wall, it burst in a shower of sparks. We have two traps to worry about. Check as we move for doors and chambers - we don't know where Percy is. Harry began to walk ahead slowly, his wand moving from side to side, watchful for anything moving.  
  
Ron followed cautiously, watching the other members of the team. Some were visibly nervous, while others appeared almost relaxed – until you looked into their eyes. Their eyes betrayed their fear. It seemed that even after everything they had been through, seasoned veterans had fear as well. They came upon two doors, simple, wooden ones, one on each side of the corridor. Harry motioned for the team to split in half to cover both of them, so they could search what was inside.  
  
Ron went to the right hand door with Hermione, Andre, Malchez and Petersburg, and together they opened the door. Inside, four cots lay unmade, and a corner cupboard stood open. Someone had left in a hurry. The team spread out in the room, and Ron went to the cupboard and looked inside. There was nothing on the shelves, and Ron tapped the back to see if anything was behind it. A deep _thunk_ told him there was probably nothing back there, and certainly not Percy.  
  
A hoarse scream pierced the gloom, and Ron, with the rest of his team, turned and headed stealthily towards the door. Harry and his team rushed out into the corridor a moment later, and he counted, making sure everyone was there. Ron spoke what everyone was thinking, We need to get through that steel door, and with that he stepped cautiously forward, past where the red light had flashed a few minutes ago. He breathed a sigh of relief, and motioned everyone forward.  
  
The team moved forward. Suddenly Hermione, Harry, and several others froze in place, their mouths open, clearly in pain. What do we do? Ron asked the others, who started to launch releasing spells, to no avail. He looked at Hermione, and his heart broke. Tears were streaming down her face now, and he did the only thing he could think of, which was to go back and grab her and pull her towards him, out of the spell. It was like trying to pull your finger off of glue, but he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled. She tumbled forward, and fell into his arms.  
  
The others saw what he had done, and they each grabbed someone and yanked them out of the spell. Finite Incantatum, Malchez said, and the spell flashed once, and then ended.  
  
What happened? Harry asked, leaning on Martina Holtz and gasping for breath. What do we have in common?  
  
Hermione told them softly, gasping for air. Most of us are Muggle-born, or a mixture. The spell must have been triggered by that.  
  
Hermione was still hanging onto Ron, who didn't know quite where to put his hands now that she was safe. _This is nice_,' Ron thought to himself. Had they both not been quite so stubborn, their marriage might have worked. But he didn't really know what he wanted to do with his life and Hermione was so driven, it was almost scary.  
  
Hermione broke through his thoughts.  
  
he answered, still not quite all there.  
  
You can let go of me now, she told him, and he released her. Others were looking at them a little oddly, as everyone else had let go.  
  
Right, then, Harry said, recovering from the ordeal. Let's move on. Percy isn't getting rescued just standing here. They moved together, wands out, towards the steel door without a handle. Suddenly, Ron couldn't see the end of his nose because the lights just went out. One moment he could, and the next, he could not. He stepped forward, and held his hands in front of him.  
  
His hands went through a mass of silky threads, which to him could only mean one thing - spiders. He reached for his wand, and debated whether to cast a lighting spell so he could see. If he could see, he would at least know where he was going. But on the other hand, if he saw the spiders, then he knew he was dead.  
  
Light won out, and the tip of his mahogany wand blossomed into a silver light. All around him was a huge mass of webs, thick and enclosing. Ron heard skittering off to his right, something that he definitely did not want to hear. He took a step forward, resolute on getting past this. The skittering grew closer, and he whipped around and saw a large hairy spider coming towards him. He yelped, and started to run into the webs, shooting Stunning spells at anything that moved. Anything at all. The webs got thicker and more dense, and it was all he could do to keep moving.  
  
The spider gained on him, coming closer, and closer, until Ron heard it stop and launch itself onto his back. He screamed, even as its strong legs tried to force him to stop, and the pincers moved closer to his neck. Ron ran as fast as he could into the webs, which was not very fast at all. His heart raced. He really didn't want to end this way, not with Percy so close.  
  
Suddenly he realized that he was in a corridor, trying to save Percy, not...wherever he was. The spiders had to have come from somewhere. With that, he stopped, concentrating hard on seeing the corridor as it really was, not what he was imagining it to be. Slowly the webs around him became less solid, and the spider on his back smaller. He thought harder, seeing the team, seeing Hermione more in detail.  
  
Finally with almost a pop, the corridor snapped into view. There were nine others waiting for him. Hermione came over and hugged him. What took you so long? she asked, worriedly looking up into his face.  
  
he told her, clearly not wanting to talk about it anymore. She smiled, and squeezed his hand.  
  
Everyone alright? Harry asked, concern evident in his voice. Some of the team were carrying bruises or had a little bit of blood trickling out of a wound. They all nodded, as Harry cast a shield through that nasty spell so that they could get through with Percy.  
  
The steel door was a dull silver, and Harry took his wand and with a strong word, began to cut a hole in it. The steel was thick, almost two feet thick, and through the gloom Ron could see the silhouette of someone in chains. Harry's team moved cautiously through the door, and saw what Percy had become. In the three days since his capture, his eyes had gone wild and he was raving hoarsely.  
  
Penelope! She wants--, he giggled. Oliver, you're...how was the match? Mum, I can't find my-- he exploded into a fit of laughter.  
  
Ron said, breaking the team's silence. Percy turned towards him as much as he was able. He became lucid as soon as he saw Ron standing in front of him. Ron, is that you? Get me down from here - and to Dumbledore! He started to laugh.  
  
Harry motioned to Holtz and Ron, who took Percy down and supported his weight. Everyone grab hold of the Portkey - Dumbledore gave this to me before we left. This will bring us to the infirmary. Even Percy grabbed on to the old shoelace. He was just as eager to be out of here as everyone else, if not more so. A moment later, no one was left inside the room below the cathedral.

A/N : Thus ends the first section of Darkness Rising, entitledPercy'. We're only 1/9th done though, so don't worry. If not slightly less than that. I have a lot planned for this story. Also, there will not be an upload this coming Thursday, as I need a short break to write the opening couple of chapters for the next section, and also have an essay to write for my class.  
  
Many thanks to Tabby my amazing beta, who helps with everything and knows (somewhat) what the plot is, and makes sure that I don't mess it up.  
  
Reviews for 11 :  
  
Miss Piratess : Yes, Lucius is cool. And will get cooler, by a magnitude of at least ten in a couple of chapters.  
  
SEPHIROTH86 : Thanks - hopefully this chapter was good?  
  
Tabitha78 : I know what's going on - there are several threads that needed to be planted in Chapter 11 that are necessary for much later chapters. Heh.  
  
Mastershake17 : Penelope's revenge will become clear later. Much, much later, but it will become clear.  
  
SiriusLives001 : You reviewed every single chapter - go you! I got all 11 in my in-box at the same time and had a double take - it was pretty cool. It made my day too, which is a good thing. Many, many thanks. :)  
  
In Chapter 13 : Percy convalesces, Harry distresses, and a traitor progresses.  
  
Please remember to review! 


	13. Recovery

Darkness Rising  
  
By: Constantine1453

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including, but not limited to, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

13. Recovery

_Vienna, Austria  
International Confederation of Wizards Headquarters  
_  
Warm sunlight streamed through the tall windows of the infirmary, as Percy opened his eyes for the first time in three days. He blinked, and tried to remember the last moments of life. He thought he saw Ron, Harry, and Hermione, as well as some others. They came towards him and let him down from the chains and soon after he blacked out. A short, stout medi-witch hurried over to him as soon as he made a move, and started fussing around him. You are finally awake, then? Good. She asked in heavily accented English. She took his pulse, and checked his temperature, and winced a little when she felt around his wrists.  
  
Am I dead? He asked tentatively. If he was, and this was the afterlife, then someone had a lot for which to answer. Somehow, laying in a hospital was NOThis idea of a happy life.  
  
The medi-witch chuckled, her jowls bouncing. No, Mister Weasley you aren't dead. It was a close thing, but alive you are.  
  
Will I recover from the-- He trailed off, trying to think of the memories he had of growing up, of his life, and found that they were pretty much intact.  
  
The medi-witch nodded, checking her clipboard. Yes. The bugs had just hatched, and hadn't quite begun to feast yet. We have scrubbed your brain clear of them, so there is no chance of one of them escaping. Percy breathed a huge sigh of relief. It was then that he felt something decidedly odd against the front of the pillow - it was almost as if little pins were being driven into his scalp, although it wasn't painful. He felt the top of his head. He was bald.  
  
We had to shave the head before we could cut it open, Mister Weasley. Hair will regrow, she told him matter-of-factly. He closed his eyes, hoping that he could wake up somewhere else. Preferably with his hair. He drifted off to sleep, hearing the heavy footfalls of the medi-witch walk to the next patient.

Is he awake? Ron said a little too loudly, and Percy felt himself returning to consciousness unwillingly.  
  
Shhh. The medi-witch said he was, Hermione replied, and Percy let his eyes open. Ron towered above the bed, and Hermione sat on a stool off to one side, Harry behind her. A fourth person stood off to one side, watching all of it. They all broke into huge grins when he opened his eyes.  
  
You're awake! Mum, Percy's awake-- Ron started, and at that moment, the door to the infirmary swung open, and Mrs. Molly Weasley strode down the aisle, overcome with happiness. Arthur followed right behind her.  
  
We're so glad to see you, everyone wanted to come, but I told them that you'll be at the Burrow soon enough, she told her son, hugging him tightly.  
  
Can I rub your head? Ron asked, but before Percy could get self-conscious and respond, he saw that Dumbledore stood at the end of his bed, looking at him pensively through half-moon glasses.  
  
How are we feeling today, Mister Weasley? Dumbledore greeted Percy with a smile that reached his twinkling eyes. Percy felt almost as if a key was unlocking inside of his head. In a rush, a flood of memories came back to him. The office, Renfrew, choosing a signal and codeword, and finally the memory charm all came back to him.  
  
Percy are you sure you're up to questions? Arthur asked, after Percy hadn't answered Dumbledore.  
  
I'm fine, thank you, Professor, Percy answered. He gave Dumbledore a look that said he had something to say privately to him, and the Headmaster gave a slight nod in understanding.  
  
If you'd excuse us for a moment, Percy and I have something to discuss, Dumbledore told the assembled group, it will only take a few minutes, and then you can have him back to rub his head. Albus Dumbledore smiled at that, and added, Something which I think I might have to do as well.  
  
There was a second of shock, and then the group broke into laughter, even Percy. When they had left, Dumbledore sat down on the stood occupied by Hermione. Mister Weasley, let me begin by saying that I am heartily sorry that this happened to you, and we are all very happy that our team was able to find you in time. Dumbledore paused for a minute, thinking about what next to say.  
  
Percy could almost tell what was coming, so he answered it for him. You're looking for the code to decrypt the message, aren't you? Dumbledore nodded, and smiled at Percy, who continued. The first layer of code is escalator.' It's a Muggle word meaning a stairway that moves. Apply it to the parchment in my briefcase, and it will descramble to become a recipe for a delicious treacle tart. The second layer is Ignatius,' which once it is said to the parchment, then the potion that Malfoy was looking for will be revealed. You are going to destroy it?  
  
Now that I have the way to descramble the potion, yes, it will be destroyed. The idea of burning Muggle blood out of your veins would kill most wizards-- Dumbledore stopped, horrified at the next thought, or all of the Muggles.  
  
While being held captive, a part of him had thought through the terrible consequences if Malfoy had gotten the potion. Billions of Muggles and wizards dead. Percy shuddered at the very thought. Professor, make sure that you destroy it. All of it, he said, gripping Dumbledore's arm tightly.  
  
Mister Weasley, do not distress yourself. I will make sure that the potion is destroyed. We cannot let it survive. Percy agreed with him. But you need your rest, Percy. It is important that you regain your strength. I'm sure that the Minister would like you back as soon as you're ready. Thank you for your bravery during your ordeal. I knew I could trust you. Percy lay back, and watched Dumbledore stand and walk away, speaking to the medi-witch at the far end of the hall just before he left he long hall. His eyes fluttered closed, and he fell asleep.

Percy felt his arms being raised above his head, ropes pulling together his wrists. His eyes opened, and he started to struggle against his invisible opponent. He wouldn't be taken again. He wouldn't. A scream started to form on his lips, but a whispered cut off any sound that he could make. He swung his legs wildly, trying to kick whoever was attacking him. His left foot connected with a stomach, and he kicked again, this time harder. His right foot slammed into a glass flower vase at the end of his bed, and it crashed to the floor in a shower of tinkling glass and a large smashing sound. A doorway flew open, and the room was suddenly illuminated with a thousand candles floating around the ceiling.  
  
What's going on in here? A tall, skinny witch hurried into the room, wand at the ready. She ran over to Percy, and immediately saw what had happened. The witch yelled and the doors and windows sealed themselves, preventing anyone from getting out, but allowing the passage of people inside. She freed Percy from his chains and told him to go back to sleep. Next she pressed her wand on top of a small disk, and Halitos Zinker's head appeared on it. What is it? He asked alertly. We need a team of Securers to come to the infirmary immediately. Someone has tried to kill-- She hadn't noticed anything, but Percy saw a midnight black wand poke out from under an invisibility cloak and a moment later, green light shot the mediwitch in back, twisting her around, dead.  
  
It was less than fifteen seconds, by Percy's estimation, that the door opened and a team of Securers flooded into the room, shooting Stunning charms everywhere. Harry and Andre moved immediately to Percy's side, protecting him. Suddenly, from one of the corners, a Stunning charm hit a solid body, and it fell backwards, the cloak falling off as he tumbled to the ground. Percy got up, supported by Harry and Andre, and moved to where the body lay. Who is that? Zinker asked, striding into the room, Dumbledore on his heels.  
  
Percy knew who lay there, mousy brown hair arrayed around his face. That's Dennis Creevey. He works with me at the Ministry.  
  
A/N : Yes, the Creevys make their return...well, at least one of them does. He'll go away though...the larger question remains though...who is the real traitor? We shall see, yes we shall see. I was tempted to reveal it in this chapter, but I shall keep it hopefully a secret for a little while longer. :)  
  
Reviews since 12 :**  
  
Tabitha78 **: blushes Why thank you dearie. :) **  
  
Mastershake17** : Lucius is the Main Bad Guy' for the story, although shortly he'll undergo a little change... In regards to the Last Battle' - I may write a one-shot that explains it. I may also incorporate various aspects of it into the main story...we shall see.  
  
**Miss Piratess** : Thanks - Percy's rescue was never meant to be difficult. However, if they want to find Lucius, that will take some doing. Especially after, well...just read on...cackles wildly **  
  
I'm not the weakest link** : Thanks!  
  
Preview of Chapter 14 : A choice is made.  
  
Chapter 14 will be on-line on Saturday, August 21st. Look for it! 


End file.
